


Bear x Prince

by ayatoes



Series: KaoMisa [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Minor Shirasagi Chisato/Matsubara Kanon, Minor swearing because of Misaki's potty mouth, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, Slight OOC, The Author Regrets Everything, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayatoes/pseuds/ayatoes
Summary: Misaki doesn't show affection easily while Kaoru loves making romantic gestures. Kaoru finally finds out that Michelle is Misaki and a sonnet is used as a lullaby.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato, Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Series: KaoMisa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578730
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Bear x Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt on Tumblr by otpprompts so I decided to write one for one of my favorite Bandori ships! Enjoy!

I sighed audibly when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. “My Juliet, I’m home.” The smooth familiar voice whispers against my ear causing me to shiver slightly. She pressed her lips against my neck before humming, standing there as if waiting for something.

“Hello, Kaoru. Kanon is coming over today so please keep your hands to yourself.” I replied, patting her hands gently while I continued reading over my assignment on the dining table. I felt her lips curve down and her arms tense up, letting out a low groan of disappointment, she untangled her arms and stood up before taking the empty seat across from me. “We’re going to finish our group work which was supposed to be due next week so, I’m sorry I couldn’t inform you beforehand.” 

“That’s okay.” She replied with a tight smile albeit keeping her flamboyant personality. Years of being around her, starting with being bandmates then being something more, I’ve pretty much caught onto her slight changes and habits. “Shall I order takeout for tonight then, little kitten?” 

“No need, I cooked something before you came home.” I cracked a small smile at her. “It’s your favorite to compensate with the last-minute warning.” Glowing with such an aura of happiness, she grabbed my hand and kissed each one of my fingers, then my palms then the back of my hand, before looking up at me with that sparkle in her eyes that caught me off guard.

“As expected of my dearest Juliet, how can I ever repay your love?” She murmured, caressing her thumb against the side of my hand, seemingly lost in thought causing me to blush. I was about to pull it away so I can continue studying but the doorbell rang and brought her back to reality. I pulled my hand away and stood up immediately. 

“That’s Kanon, I better go get it. Your food is on the stove.” I turned around quickly and hurried off, face warm and hot. I opened the door to see Kanon smiling at me before raising a brow then her face morphing to a concerned expression.

“Misaki-chan, are you okay? Your face is all red.” She asked, voice laced with concern as she raised her hand and placed it on my forehead then back to touch her own. “You don’t have a fever…” then her eyes widen as she let out a gasp. “D-Did I ruin a moment? Was my timing bad? I’m s-so sorry! Fueee! I’ll come back later-“ She was panicking and her face was red as a tomato. 

“No, no, it’s okay Kanon. You didn’t ruin anything at all, come in.” I said in a hurry and stepped aside to let her in. She peeked inside shyly then up to me.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, Kaoru’s eating dinner, if that’s what you’re worried about.” I replied and closed the door after she walked inside. She meekly took her shoes off and walked inside, looking worried and concerned. For what? I think I’ll ignore the reason. 

“Kaoru-san, good evening. Sorry for intruding at such an intimate hour.” Kanon greeted shyly to the purple haired prince, who was finishing up her first bowl of miso soup. Said prince smiled charmingly and stood up from her seat after wiping her face with a paper towel, walking over to Kanon. 

“It’s no problem at all dearest Kanon. It’s a fleeting night and it’s good to see you accompanying us today.” Kaoru said, resting her arm around blue-haired girl’s shoulder. “It’s a fine evening and it would be a pleasure to have you eat dinner with us as well.”

“That sounds nice, if you don’t mind!” The shorter girl beamed at the mention of dinner and I assumed she hasn’t eaten yet. I smiled and headed towards the kitchen, leaving the two girls to chat while I prepared dinner.

To put it briefly, dinner was short and full of happy chatter usually between Kanon and Kaoru. I mostly sat there to listen as they spoke about their current lives and the past, until Kanon brought up ‘Michelle’. 

“You’re quite right, I only had a fleeting glimpse of who’s under Michelle’s bear suit. I do wonder who it is as I would love to spend time with both them and my dearest Misaki.” Kaoru replied and I choked on my miso soup, catching their attention.

“Are you alright Misaki-chan?” Kanon asked concerned. I waved my hand and chugged down the glass of water my significant other offered me.

“I’m okay but *cough* I guess if you want me to clone myself maybe Michelle will be able to come.” I replied half sarcastically. I looked at her and she merely raised a brow in confusion.

“Right, even after all these years you haven’t told her?” Kanon asked, slightly perplexed.

“Well, I didn’t have the chance to.” I replied as I put down my spoon and chopsticks.

“Tell me what?” Kaoru finally asked, confused and lost by the sudden topic.

“Well, Misaki-chan is the person behind Michelle.” 

“Well that seem to have broken her?” I asked worried for her when she had frozen and her body went tense. She was perplexed yet horrified by the revelation before she excused herself after five minutes of rebooting. She didn’t come out of the bedroom ever since and leaving me and Kanon to finish our assignment.

“Fueee! That was a lot! Also You might want to check up on her. I think it shocked her?” Kanon advised with her concerned expression. I nodded and patted her head.

“Get home safely, okay? Text me when you’re home.” She nodded and gave me a quick hug before rushing off to catch the last bus. I hope she doesn’t get lost if she does well, I did call Chisato to come and collect her. Sighing I closed the door and turned around to see Kaoru standing there. 

“Holy shit!” I squeaked and put my hand against my beating chest. “Holy shit you scared me. Don’t do that.” She kept quiet and walked over to me, which terrified me surely.

“You were Michelle?” She asked and the name Michelle sounded almost like venom to her. I felt nervous and stuttered a reply but was cut off when she engulfed me in a hug. “Michelle and Misaki are the same person.” She repeated like a mantra.

“I’m sorry.” I unconsciously blurted out and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her shake her head as she rested it against my shoulder. 

“Ignorance is the curse of God; knowledge is the wing wherewith we fly to heaven.” She muttered and held me tighter. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you when you tried to tell me.”

“Hey it’s okay. I’m not mad.” I ran my fingers against her long purple locks as she let out a shaky breath. “I don’t know why you’re taking it so hard, but I’m not mad okay?”

“But I was too careless around Michelle and-and.” She started stuttering as she raised her head, and pushed me back, looking at me with tear stained face. 

‘She cried?’ I gaped and wracked my brain for something to say, something to comfort her. Something like ‘Don’t cry, I was Michelle there’s nothing to cry about-‘ 

“Stop being childish. You don’t have to cry over what’s done okay? I’m not mad.” And my stupid mouth should shut up. I pressed my lips tight together as I looked at her shocked face and suddenly tears streamed down her eyes again then she curled in a tight ball. I let out a heavy sigh, mentally slapping myself for being insensitive and decided to carry her up to our bedroom, catching her by surprise. 

“Hey” I whispered as I laid her down on the bed and caressed her cheek “I’m sorry, I was being insensitive.” 

“N-No. It’s okay dearest Juliet. I-I was just being too sensitive over this.” She replied between sobs. I let out a sigh and pulled her in a tight hug. 

“Why did you take it so hard anyway?” I murmured, slightly annoyed with myself for not knowing how to properly deal with these kinds of situations. I liked being blunt but knowing how sensitive my significant other can be, it wouldn’t really work out and it could just make things a little worse. 

“I mean- I always wanted to be like Michelle.” Kaoru hiccupped and I raised a brow.

“You wanted to be a bear?” She let out a snort and I felt her muscles slightly relax.

“Not that. I wanted to be confident. I struggled with self-esteem and the likes when I was a child and I didn’t want to make other people feel that way. So, having the persona I always seem to show is a way to make others feel better about themselves, but Michelle does it so effortlessly. She makes others feel better just by being there and she’s so well liked, and I wish I could be like that too.” 

“Oh.” I paused and let the silence loom between us. That was unexpected and I wasn’t ready to say anything to that. I stared at her as she fidgeted and looking like she was hoping the bed would swallow her. I couldn’t help but smile a bit. “You know, I love you either way, right?”

She looked up to me with a confused expression. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re always doing your best to keep your image and I appreciate it, but you don’t have to keep that up when you’re with me. I love both the prince you and the real you, so don’t beat yourself up just because you couldn’t be like Michelle.” I mumbled. “You do your best for everyone, even though they don’t fit the real you, you do them anyway just to make everyone happy, but you need to have time for yourself.” 

“But you’re Michelle, I need to-“ I cut her off with a shush.

“Michelle was the past, I’m Misaki and your girlfriend okay? Plus, if you think about it, I don’t even act like Michelle, not even close.” I chuckled as I analyzed myself. Regular and blunt. Far from my Michelle persona.

“But no matter which persona you wore, be it Michelle or the real Misaki, I fell in love with you.” She murmured and moved so her face was higher than mine then she looked at me with that certain sparkle in her eyes once again. “I can express no kinder sign of love, than this kind kiss.” Leaning forward, she pressed a tender kiss against my lips, and I felt heart swell with love and my stomach inhabit butterflies. We pulled away after what felt like eternity and I looked down with my face feeling oddly warm once again. 

“Now that we’re good and that’s sorted. G-Go to bed! Good night!” I muttered hurriedly before turning around burying my face against the blanket. I heard her let out a chuckle as she scooted closer, wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer. She buries her face against my shoulder and starts whispering Shakespeare’s sonnet that she has been rehearsing nonstop.

> “So are you to my thoughts as food to life,  
>  Or as sweet-season'd showers are to the ground;  
>  And for the peace of you I hold such strife  
>  As 'twixt a miser and his wealth is found.  
>  Now proud as an enjoyer, and anon  
>  Doubting the filching age will steal his treasure;  
>  Now counting best to be with you alone,  
>  Then better'd that the world may see my pleasure:  
>  Sometime all full with feasting on your sight,  
>  And by and by clean starved for a look;  
>  Possessing or pursuing no delight  
>  Save what is had, or must from you be took.  
>  Thus do I pine and surfeit day by day,  
>  Or gluttoning on all, or all away.”

I didn’t have time to analyze what it meant because before I knew it, I had fallen asleep with my lover snuggling against my back. I did remember her warm breath tickling my ear, soft murmurs lulling me to sleep, and soft lips pressing tender kisses against my skin until I knew no more of the world around me. I knew I didn’t want it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reading back it didn't quite end up as I imagined it but it's a bit better with a bit more flesh I guess?
> 
> The sonnet used was Shakespeare's Sonnet 75  
> "I can express no kinder sign of love, than this kind kiss." - Henry VI Act 1, Scene 1  
> "Ignorance is the curse of God; knowledge is the wing wherewith we fly to heaven." - Shakespeare 


End file.
